Приближенные
by Flying Faraway
Summary: Кея и Тамаки. Оотори внезапно осознает очень простую вещь.


Название: **Приближенные **

Бета: I & Me  
Размер: рассказик  
Жанр: «мелодрама»  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Герои: Отори Кея, Суо Тамаки и некоторые, за кадром.  
Предупреждение: потенциальное ООС hic et undic, без романтической подоплеки, довольно много скучноватой пространной рефлексии и сам стиль написания можно окрестить витиеватым. Тем, кто возжаждет оставить свои критические соображения: прошу вас, не повторяйте «автозамечания» из шапки без конструктивного аккомпанемента – иначе, авторский перст вынужден будет указать Вам на пункт «Предупреждение» лишний раз, а это так обоюдно утомительно. Как Вы догадались, бету я не завербовала, так что, приметите ненароком ляп – донесите свое ценное наблюдение до моего внимания.  
Дискламация: автор преклоняется перед создателями OHSHC. Хвала аббревиатурам.  
Посвящается, конечно, mon charmant ami

* * *

точно-точно?  
- Кея! Этот софтбол – увлекательнейший спорт, получается, - бодро изрек блондин в полной экипировке, переступая через порожек, - и травматичный, одновременно, - добавил он досадную капельку дегтя в бочку меда, - лейкопластырь поперек лба мне не к лицу. Во всем виноват, конечно, ужасно-ужасно несносный близнец. Окаа-сан, ты обязан придумать наказание для Хикару за… за членовредительство! Я мог серьезно пострадать… а если б на моем месте оказалось наше ненаглядное дитя, ты себе только представь! – для пущей драматичности бэттер живописно потряс блестящей битой в воздухе, впечатленный собственной игрой воображения.

- Во-первых, ты ведь только что утверждал, что это достаточно рискованный вид спорта. Когда Харухи оказывала тебе первую помощь, ты сам же во всеуслышание и заявил со свойственной тебе бесстыдной голословностью: «Шрамы украшают настоящего мужчину», - поспешил пресечь жалобную тираду брюнет в темно-синей форме арбитра, вошедший в апартаменты вслед за экзальтированным юношей.

- Но… но… - попытался бурно, но невнятно возразить несчастный пострадавший.

- Во-вторых, во время подачи Моринодзуки-семпая зазевался именно ты, клюнув на дешевый трюк, - небрежно продолжил свою речь «адвокат дьявола», оппонентом ему тут же стал возмущенный донельзя взгляд визави.

- Так… так несправедливо! Нечестно! Ты защищаешь этого наглого, злобного хулигана! Мамочка меня не любит, - весьма обиженно пропиликал альт на одной певуче-скрипучей ноте.

- В-третьих, прекрати звать меня «Мамочкой», пожалуйста. Звучит крайне инфантильно, - машинально последовал укор младшего Отори, который незаметно для самого себя принял характерную стойку судии.

- Ты подбоченился… прямо как… - Тамаки прервал свое ироничное наблюдение и прыснул со смеху в кулак, - как… хе-хе… сварливая жена! В этот момент снисходительная (по мнению Отори), и хуже того, умиленная улыбка самаритянина отразилась в распаленном сознании Кеи вылитой факсимиле экземпляра, бесспорно одолженного из личной коллекции его сестрицы, Фуюми.

- Хватит уже забавляться, словно пятилетний мальчишка, - поздно спохватившись, сухо проворчал Кея и немедленно разрушил сомнительную позу. Он сделал пару шагов вглубь комнаты и демонстративно усадил сам себя на белую мякоть знакомой софы.

- Я жду, не дождусь, когда распечатают наши фотографии с матча, - как ни в чем не бывало своевольно переменил лейтмотив этот сияющий пульсар, - и у Харухи появится возможность показать своим друзьями, как замечательно она проводит свою школьную пору в Академии. Странно, правда, что они все считают, будто она – член клуба по софтболу… - задумчиво проговорил Тамаки, стягивая с руки тугую перчатку.

- Ты выдвинул на первый план необходимость этого мероприятия. Из более или менее благовидных соображений командного духа и неизлечимого сентиментализма. Я согласился на подобный маскарад ради надежной ширмы, предназначенной для сохранности репутации: в ее бывшем кругу могут неправильно трактовать такое щекотливо двусмысленное положение. Благодаря этому незначительному искажению действительности всем нам будет гораздо спокойнее, - тщательно расфасовал его собеседник все причины по полкам.

«К тому же, снимки разлетятся в течение часа, с лихвой окупятся все мои хлопоты», - указал про себя еще одну немаловажную выгоду казначей.

- Да, тут ты прав… - рассеянно ответил Суо, вздохнув. Он нечаянно смял в руке беззащитную бейсболку с эмблемой Клуба, а потом воскликнул, словно осененный откровением Свыше, - Знаешь, что самое главное? У нас, у каждого, наконец-то, будет семейная фотография хостов! Я повешу увеличенную копию в центре галереи ваших портретов!

Кея обреченно покачал головой, чуть приподнял за дужку очки и зажал двумя пальцами переносицу. На него накатила очередной вал утреннего зуда сердитости – рецидив аллергической реакции на чересчур раннее, резкое, вынужденное и почти лишенное всякой объективной компенсации пробуждение в выходной день.

- Семейную? Мы даже не дальние родственники. Ты неисправим: опять твердишь о смехотворном суррогате, уподобляясь блаженному, стоит уже… - Отори осекся: эфемерная улыбка товарища завяла, побитая безжалостными «заморозками». Ее хозяин чуть-чуть побледнел, в его недавно лучистых глазах больше не плясали искристо фиалки, они пожухли и окаменели, придавленные карнизом челки. Атмосферу, однако, не наводнила запатентованная аура мрачности и отчаяния, микроклимат по существу не переменился: непривычное затишье перед бурей? Обильный караван туч задержали на границе горизонта, неожиданно преградив путь глухим шлагбаумом самообладания.

- Ты… мне…мне надо принять душ… смыть… испарину… да, душ, - бейсболка была задушена в мертвой хватке, а затем брошена, безобразно скомканная, на безликую пустошь кровати.

«С какого сезона в ситуации фола он отдает предпочтение водопроводному крану, а не собственному источнику осадков?» - возник сам собой недоуменный вопрос, а вот задеревенелая, прямая спина Тамаки безмолвно испарилась за мутно-ребристой дверью ванной, смежной со спальней.

С поспешным отступлением раздражителя пропала и чрезмерная озлобленность, ничком уползла глубоко-глубоко в свою нору, чтоб впасть в спячку. Взамен он, совершенно непредвиденно, очутился наедине со своим вакуумом. Сдавливающим с непреодолимой мощью его Вселенную обратно в микроскопическую точку, в бесконечно малое ничтожество, вплоть до исчезновения. А все потому, что он по неосторожности оттолкнул загадочный, странный, но удивительный в своей уникальности параллельный мир, созерцая который, он раз за разом открывал новый потенциал для расширения своего естества. Без него он был бы обычным телом с ограниченной перспективой развития и роста, загнанный в консервативную схему его среды. И теперь он искренне раскаивался, пусть самую малость, но сожалел о сказанном, уличенный записью, воспроизведенной на магнитофоне услужливой памяти:

«Хватит уже забавляться, словно пятилетний мальчишка… звучит крайне инфантильно… - неужели это я… я так выразился? Вышло совсем по образу и подобию отца… хм, такой же чистокровный ханжа!» - нелестно нарекла его совесть. Кея отвернулся от немой стекловидной переборки, чтоб уставиться в прозрачное око другой.

«С одной стороны… я причинил ему обиду, задев, очевидно, тончайшие струны, с другой стороны… почему я должен снисходительно притворяться, как будто… будто весь этот милый его сердцу фарс не нелепая причуда или надуманная чепуха… а что-то… иное… не какое-то спонтанное скопление точек, а констелляция… разве он не понимает, что если объединенные генетикой и социумом индивиды не могут быть, чаще всего, близки друг другу, то посторонние, по сути, чужие люди, тем более, не проникнут сквозь незримую оболочку эгоизма, в которой мы все, без исключения, заточены…все намного сложнее устроено, а он склонен вечно упрощать… наивный идеалист… ох, эта его легкая и непринужденная детскость…» - критично рассуждал юноша, блуждая взглядом по контуру рассыпчатой кроны граба за окном. Постепенно октябрьский пейзаж размывался акварелью поверх небесного холста: осенний калейдоскоп красок бледнел пастелью под водянистой дымкой.

«Туман…»

- Кея, ты не мог бы просмотреть мои наброски для грядущего праздника? Они лежат в верхнем ящике комода, кажется… - внезапно выгнала его из ущелья дум приглушенная просьба, призванная возвратить все на круги своя.

- Какого еще такого праздника, Тама… - спросил Отори, недовольный очередным капризом Его Величества и, в то же время, не без примирительного интереса. Но в ответ ему раздалась лишь натуженная дробь включенного душа, превратившаяся в аккомпанемент банному миннезингеру.

Elle avait les yeux clairs  
Et la robe en velours…

«Терпи, Кея, терпи… когда-нибудь и тебе воздастся за все твои услуги и поблажки!» - вздохнул он и направился к эбеновому «сундуку», куда его легкомысленный товарищ традиционно складировал все самое драгоценное и мало-мальски важное, иными словами, абсолютно все бесчисленные «памятные» безделицы, а также мечты в бумажной стадии развития.

« Так, верхний ящик… ноты… Бетховен… ноты-ноты… Рахманинов-Шопен-Равель…ноты-ноты…де Бюсси… опять Шопен… и где, спрашивается планы? На оборотной стороне? С него станется… хм, надо же манускрипт… «Крошечная интерлюдия под...», не то… Верлен, «Сатурнические поэмы» - хм, хоть какое-то разнообразие… а вот! Папка, вроде как оно… с этим поклонником творческого хаоса никогда нельзя знать наверняка… надо же, алой ленточкой перетянул, эстет!»

Гладкая с позолоченными краями лента безвольно поддалась элементарной манипуляции, и брюнет торопливо запустил пальцы в прорезь, чтоб извлечь искомый выкидыш фантазии, но вместо небрежных эскизов перед ним застыл оголенный глянец фотографии…

La photo n'est pas bonne…

В кадре светловолосая дама держала за пухленькую ручонку чуть насупленного, с раскрасневшимся носиком малыша, ревниво сжимавшего материнскую ладонь и плюшевого, еще не потрепанного многочисленными перипетиями, бурого мишку. На миниатюрном личике было выгравировано отчаянно-настырное: «Не пущу!»

«Все же, ты тот, кто покинул ее… но так и не смог отпустить. В твоей игре – всегда мольба о близком человеке. И как я раньше не понимал? Кто мы для тебя, и кем ты для нас стал… »

На его лице зацвела полуулыбка, словно распускающийся по весне бутон на ветке шиповника. Кея аккуратно вложил фотокарточку в ее прежнее вместилище.

«Окаа-сан… ладно, чем бы дитя не тешилось, только бы не жеманное «Маман»… и сочинения Фрейда в лапах Хитачийн!»

…aimait la musique  
Surtout Schumann et puis Mozart


End file.
